


【深呼晰/北京北京番外】雏鸟情节

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 我也不知道为什么这篇被屏蔽了，既然被屏蔽了，就补档一下吧。
Relationships: shx - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【深呼晰/北京北京番外】雏鸟情节

番外和正文同时成型，是这个设定下唯一的番外。  
正文决定停在2010年夏，已经很完整了。番外不重要，其实不用看。  
如果没看过正文，可以走这里。一句话前情：2010年，两个人生低谷的人相遇并且在六天后分离。

时间地点与现实线的错位皆属私设。

1，  
接到这个自称海关的电话时，周深是不屑一顾的——太常见的包裹骗局了，通行世界，专骗留学生。

可惜他们失算了。周深想，可惜我是语言都不过关的留学生，这么叽里呱啦的，还在乌克兰语和俄罗斯语间自由切换，连蒙带猜连一半都没听懂，实在没有上当的资格。

刚打算挂掉，忽然听到电话里的人说，“Beijing”. 周深一愣，下意识反问，“beijing？”

“Yes, да. Beijing.” 对方也意识到这是外国人，语种更加放飞，“from Beijing.”

周深切回乌克兰语——他到这边小半年了，在念预科，时间全耗在语言上了，得非常缓慢才能表达简单对话。他让对方重复了一遍汇款账号和邮局地址。

周深打开Paypal，又查了查自己在当地银行的外汇账户。四十美金不是小数，留学生没法在这边打工，校外打黑工他琢磨过了，40美金大概是8-10个小时，冒着齐膝厚的大雪外出干五次活。40美金的税费补交，得是寄给他什么东西？周深想了想，点击确定，把钱汇入了对方账户。

太荒唐了。周深坐在床上想。他在北京没有任何亲戚，没有任何熟识——除了那个人。

但王欣不知道他的地址。

过了这么长时间，周深想起来，心脏上的酸胀和刺痛感已经消失得差不多了——连几个月前最后一次在新闻里看见他的痛苦也慢慢消散。伤会在无人得见的幽暗处慢慢转好，人总是会顽强自愈的，偶尔还会鼻酸，但更多只是不真实。

王欣根本不知道他的地址电话，怎么会有北京寄来的包裹。

他日常熬夜到凌晨两三点睡——学业压力太大，大半时间花在了语言上，光教材就看不完。学医的硬文字材料很多，尤其第一年都是通识课，还是和本国人一起上的大课，没有人专门停下来照顾留学生，周深必须在预科阶段就把语言关过好。

晚上爬上床时，周深心里一动，犹豫片刻，还是打开了D盘里被自己隐藏起来的文件夹。

其实文件夹里只有一张图片，是手机短信图片。

是他十八岁生日那天，给王欣发的短信——今天晚上我在YY直播生日会，哥来听我唱歌吧。高三了，过了今天就得闭关断网老实学习了。

王欣回复他，“好。”

周深回了个表情，“一言为定，我要保留这条证据啊啊。”

王欣回复说，哥帮你做这个决定，你好好学习，认真复习。

但那晚上王欣没有出现。

当时照了相，顺手导在电脑里。后来出国换了号，换了手机。导出通信记录时，因为语言不通出了操作问题，所有的短信都没了。周深当时当着同学的面没什么反应，内心长久而无声地尖叫出来。胸口被一根锐利的尖刺插入，饱胀着的酸楚汹涌而出，满地狼藉，捧着一颗心无处收拾。

无人证明他们遇到过。一切都不再真实，他们一起唱的歌，从没有和过副歌。

2，  
手机被没收后，周深开始了惨无人道的高三冲刺，每两周可以上一次网，用一个小时手机；有时候周末拿到手机，内存条满了，自动清空长时间没看的短信。他们逐渐没了联系，周深觉得王欣不愿意打扰他，虽然心里忐忑着，也觉得这是好事。

人一忙，思念的感觉也没那么强烈了。

周深不太明白，对于成年人来说，分别可能是一瞬间的事情。对于注定没有将来的相逢，分开的刹那，就试着放下。

周深花了那么长的时间才在心里懂得，他们是真的分开了。

八月中旬，他从北京出发，飞往基辅。时隔一年故地重游，恍然如梦，原来北京这么大啊。父母陪着他，做着临行前最后的收拾；周深心不在焉地握着手机——他该不该给王欣打电话，告诉他，我人在北京，立马要走了。他想见他，思念这种情绪这么脆弱，他怎么说。

有时候他会希望电话拨通这一刹那出现一个机械的女声，告诉他这是空号。这便解释了这半年的音信全无——他哥是不得已的。

也许他的生活走上正轨了，前尘往事就留在昨天了。周深不敢想，如果这样，他得多后悔自己的荒唐，用一门心思的稚气，将关系推到了不可挽回的悬崖边上。王欣曾经这么温柔，周深不敢回想。

他的忐忑堆积太久，在动身出发前一刻才终于下决心，拨打了王欣过去的电话号码。他所剩的时间不多，即使王欣没有及时接到，没有及时回复，也可以理解。他哥也身不由己。

无人接听。父母在快捷酒店里补觉，等着为凌晨的航班送机。周深在手机旁等了六个小时，不敢再打一次。

过安检，出海关，路上认识的留学生一起涌入日上免税店。周深一手提着一袋糕点——他听说乌克兰国际航空的餐点不好吃，另一手拿着手机。米黄色的亮光照在他脸上，他坐在自己行李箱上，等待登机。

起飞时有几个小孩在哭。刚成年的孩子离开故土，而目的地是乌克兰，不是报纸电视里熟悉的阳光普照的美国西海岸。没有人知道等在自己眼前的生活是什么样子，周深也不知道；他在心里默数了十秒，然后关掉手机，拔出手机卡，扔在前排座位的清洁袋里。

飞机升空的负压里，周深戴上耳机，开始看美剧。情景喜剧，每隔二十秒就是观众的笑声；周深不知道他们在笑什么，他认真看了一会儿，没有一个句子过了脑子。超重感让眼泪慢慢淌下来，空姐开始供应第一轮水饮。

他永远和他失联了。

3，  
开学后十五天摸底考，为预科分班。天冷得快，已经萧瑟起来。教材太厚，打印的教辅更沉，光书包就负重十公斤，日复一日的忙碌中，周深日益消瘦。

他看似活泼，宅的人骨子里都觉得社交消耗自己，有点慢热，和不太熟悉的人在一起客客气气。语言成了障碍之后更严重。乌克兰的中国留学生不多，周深不喜欢混联谊会，也没时间——他经济压力大，对自己学业上的要求也更高。每天除了跟室友聊两句，并不多说话，也不唱歌了。

偶尔凑在一起吃饭，室友会打开ipad，看一会儿国内综艺节目。周深跟着他看，熟悉的语言和人烟气儿让他放松。

认识的第三周，室友才知道他会唱歌——周深的YY账号一个多月没登录了，他不想唱。那晚上看综艺，周深跟着哼了几句，室友震惊——你竟然唱这么好。此后偶尔看一些歌唱类节目，室友都会边听边点评，“这个不如你，不然你去参加吧。”

金钟奖决赛那天，周深设了个闹钟，但一晚上赶due通宵了，凌晨时候有点受凉感冒，吃了点药清早睡下去，醒来已经是中午。他浑浑噩噩吃了点东西，打开电脑，看到新闻标题——男低音王欣夺冠金钟，与廖昌永合唱《天边》。

周深的眼泪师出无名，他想王欣还没放弃。他为他欣喜。

点开新闻，尾段写到，王欣现场向女友示爱，感谢她一路陪伴。有一张女孩子的特写，年轻美好的样子，仰头看着王欣，洋溢着骄傲。

周深缓慢地关掉页面，拖着显得比往常重一点的身体去拿教材，顺便多加了一件衣服。他今天还有大课，用小考当点到，不能缺旷。

那晚上周深梦到了王欣——在他最繁忙，思念最疯狂的高三，他没有梦到过他，只有连绵不绝的鬼压床。强烈的低压伴生着梦魇，像藤蔓缠绕着黑色的棺椁。旋律像生长痛一样密密麻麻袭击他，他惊醒过来，听到梦中的人附在他耳边低声说，你坚持学音乐好不好。

可他看不到对方的脸。

这次不一样。他很清晰的梦到王欣，白T牛仔裤，头发太久没剪，刘海长到了眼睛。王欣冲他笑，干燥的热浪包围着他俩，整颗心被拾掇得很柔软，放得很低，没有一处不舒服。他忘了梦中他们说了什么，做了什么，但身体深处的欲望被唤醒，他克制不了自己，强烈的渴望着被他释放。

周深醒过来，依旧是半夜。他躺在被子里，因为发烧有点晕，颤抖着用手抚摸自己；欲壑难平，唯有焦渴证明还活着，周深大口喘气。他还记得身体里撕心裂肺的痛觉，梦里也有那只黑猫——摄政王府的猫用墨绿色的眼睛看着他。明明没有沉沦欲海，为什么连畜生的眼神都仿佛悲天悯人。

平静下来，周深把纸扔进床头的废纸篓，重新躺好，古井无波。回忆变得不真实，他的身体很少有盛炽的想往，更少明确地想着他解决。这大概是最后一次，周深躺直了想，最后一次了吧，再这样就不是懦弱了，是不道德。

这到底是不是真的。周深平缓地放慢呼吸。性是最真实的记忆，烙印都在身体里。可这些回忆——回忆起来，都是他自己开口向王欣要来。周深迷迷糊糊发着烧，想不清楚了——会不会，他一早就曲解了王欣。

十八岁的时候谁懂得情感和性的分野，哪个更真实。如果一切绚丽的欲望都是被现实挤压胁迫下变形的释放，那何以解释抚摸的温柔，笑容的喜悦。

周深没有哭。他的心被留在十七岁尾段的夏夜里，同行的人已经走远了。

4，  
周深没有刻意去搜过王欣的新闻——或者王晰。有时候周深觉得，王欣有了女友，对他影响也极小。他停留的那个时间点，王欣走了；至于走了以后去做什么，对于那个时间点的他自己来说，并没有影响。

他越来越沉默。经济压力，学业压力，异国他乡的孤独应该是主因，王欣不过是所有稻草里的一根。花多久走出来是常态？常态又应该是什么样子？周深从没有经历过这种关系，也找不到人说。一年多的康复期显然太长了，那从金钟奖开始，往后推几个月痊愈算是合理？

乌克兰太奇怪了，人高马大，语言难懂，没什么可吃。周深极少参加社交活动，生日时被拖出去玩，于是去了个国际学生之间开放式的小组讨论，素未谋面的外国学生问他，u look like a girl, so homosexual.

周深不说话。那人后来又过来道歉。周深抬手制止他，面无表情地说，that’s all right, and I sing like a girl.

他想这又算什么，他放弃挣扎了。

从青春期开始，他就在和顽固的刻板印象作斗争，坚决拒绝所有关于他性别和性向的说辞——对于小男孩子而言，性别和性向是一体的，男性意味着异性恋。可他自己吻过别的男人，把自己脱光了上过别人的床——更荒谬的是，甚至都不是床。他这么不顾廉耻迫不及待纵情疯狂，拿什么反驳。

王欣已经回到生活的常轨上，周深自己会因为年轻而就此被重塑形变，或者因为年轻而更容易调整回正轨？

周深不知道，他不再愤怒，对自己也变得茫然——他甚至都没有再心动过，怎么确认这是意外还是必然。

期中过后，中国留学生协会的一个副会长反复邀请他去晚会上唱歌，周深去了。他的音色和共情能力都是天分，随便唱也倾倒全场。后台里几个主办人员一直在说他“长得说不上好，但声音真的太棒”“可惜了这样的嗓子，和外表一点也不搭”，周深听到，没有表示，婉拒了吃饭，独自回家。

那时已经开始下雪，周深坐在学校自己营运的校内大巴最后一排呵手。南方孩子第一次面对严寒，没有经验，湿着手不擦，长了冻疮，又被自己手贱抓破了，又痛又痒。周深靠着窗，忽然想起王欣的话——干净透彻的人才会有这样的相貌和声音，深深，你已经极致和谐了。

周深的心软了又硬。他没有和任何人提过那个被痛苦打磨得不堪的创口，自己也不敢多看；可这创口终究给过他光。他望着窗外途径的路灯，凄凉又骄傲的想，他的人生里，有过王欣，和没有过王欣，再怎样也要选择前者。但凡给他选择，多大的代价都一样。

5，  
周深的圣诞节是一个人过的，室友回家了——东正教圣诞节在一月初，和新年假期一凑，刚好有十天的假期能够回家。

他手头没这么宽裕，还在和父母冷战，选择一个人留下来，为期末考赶due. 大雪一直不停，外面的积雪堆得太厚，周深已经三天没有出过门了。家里有成框的土豆，足够的火锅底料和辛拉面；没有新鲜蔬菜了，每天得按时吃维生素片。

心理压力大到成日灰蒙蒙时，维持身体机能的正常运作是理性人应该做的。周深有时候非常讨厌自己的皮实，面对命运皮糙肉厚。

他不太想和父母倾诉孤独。下个学期要确认专业，总还存着一点点的希望——可父母告诉他，你敢去学音乐，我们就敢断你经济来源。周深挂了skype，在床上躺了一会儿；他和父母之间的分歧不止这一桩，积重难返，也就不再发泄情绪。

世上最难的事情，向来是一个人完成的。

自称海关的电话让他汇款之后去取来自北京的包裹。周深心脏狂跳起来——政治环境导致汇率波动大，乌克兰物价不稳定，他的钱大多保留为美元。可即算如此，也剩得不多了，如果一直不能打工，恐怕支撑不了自己选专业。他鬼使神差地向对方账户上划转了40美金，把这几天的生活垃圾收到一起，打算出门时顺出去。

次日直到下午雪也不见停，电话里提到的邮局距离周深所住的公寓有七公里，没有直达车。雪在门口堆得太深，推不开门。周深烧开水，爬到窗台上，从窗口伸手出去，用锅装着热水浇到门前积雪上，反复好半天才把门打开。他看了看时刻表——假期竟没有校巴营运班次。

周深叹了口气，这可能是疯了吧，得认。

他穿上最厚的羽绒服，戴着帽子、耳罩和套，走入大雪里。南方孩子第一次看到鹅毛大雪时很是舒心，好像这大半年所有的阴霾都被静静掩埋。可日复一日白茫茫空莽莽，终于也乏味了。

他走了两个小时，中间去了唯一营业的一家啤酒屋，点了菜单上最廉价的热饮。屋里太暖，雪地靴上的积雪化了，水渗到靴子里，袜子湿了——谁知道北方的冬天进门需要先拍掉雪呢？周深把耳朵搓热了，用力揉了揉眼，没戴墨镜让他几乎雪盲。他想知道这段跋涉，执着有没有用。

站邮局里已经下午四点——天黑得早，周深赶在了歇业之前到达。他垫着脚叩开窗口，用不熟练的乌克兰语问包裹，对方茫然。周深开始乌克兰语和英文并用，带上手势，不断比划。他掏出手机来，想给工作人员看来电号码和包裹编号，屏幕不亮，冻关机了。

重启未果，周深有点着急，绕回了英文，脆生生的声音在房间里反复，I wonder do u have a package from Beijing？It’s very important to me.

窗口坐过来一个年轻姑娘，英文不错，帮着把未签收的海外包裹全都翻找了一遍，向周深耸耸肩。她问周深收到的电话怎么说，听罢摇头，告诉他这是非常常见的骗局。

周深眼里有将熄未熄的光亮。那工作人员觉得不忍，又让周深留下地址和名字，说有结果会联系他。周深低下头，摇了摇头，小声道谢，礼貌地为耽误对方下班致歉。

只半小时停留，天色已经暗了。周深走出邮局，望了望来时的路，脚印早已被新雪覆盖。他忽然痛得不能自已。这么久的坚强，这样捂在暗处结痂的伤，原来他从来没有痊愈。

此时此刻没人认得他，没人评判他，四周没有人，周深在大雪里蹲下来。他以为自己在放声痛哭，可这点声音，和呼啸的风比起来根本不值一提。

雪融化在他领子和鞋子里，脚掌冻得有点麻木。周深哭累了，站起来，把湿透的手套摘下来，手揣进兜里。这一代治安不好，手机打不开，也没有校巴。再不走就回不了家了。

End


End file.
